The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in the present disclosure and are not admitted to be prior art by their inclusion in this section.
In high-frequency band networks, such as 5G networks as defined by 3GPP, the number of devices using these networks is expected to rapidly multiply over the next few years. One reason for the expected popularity is that, due to the high bandwidth that comes with high-frequency bands, data rates supported by these devices will greatly increase. In some cases the data rate is expected to increase more than 10 times. Along with this increase in data rate, connected devices operating in high-frequency bands may be more susceptible to connection blockages due to buildings and other obstructions as the devices move around, which may interfere with a device data rate.